SpongeBob KanciastoPorty
Najpierw potrzebna zgoda @Viacom SpongeBob KanciastoPorty Narodziny: Lipiec 14 1986 Gatunek: Gąbka Płeć: Mężczyzna Adres: Ulica: 124 Conch street Bikini Dolne Pacyfik Kolor skóry: Żółty z ciemnymi dziurkami Kolor oczu: Niebieski Wysokość: 4 Cale Szerokość: 1 Uncja Przodkowie: Prymitywna Gąbka Potomkowie SpongeBot Rodzina: Babcia Kanciastoporta Dziadek Kanciastoporty Mama Kanciastoporta Tata Kanciastoporty Przyjaciele: Patryk Rozgwiazda (Wiele razy wróg) Skalmar Obłynos (Jednak bez wzajemności) Sandy Pysia Denis Fred Tom Scooter Gacuś (zwierzątko) Pan Krab (szef) Glizduś Larry Homar Kumpel Bańka Plankton(W odcinku Zabawa) Wrogowie Plankton (Arcy wróg) Bąblodziób Flat Flądra(W odcinku Rakieta Sandy i The Bully) ManRay Brudny Bąbel (To jego ulubiony Super łotr!) Prace Kucharz w Tłustym Krabie Kelner w Tłustym Krabie (W odcinku Powrót Skalmira) Dyżurny Miejski w Bikini Dolnym Twórca i sprzedawca barwnych burgerów przy małym stoisku, konkurencji Tłustego Kraba (W odcinku Burgerowa Jazda Nauczyciel (W odcinku Bańki Mydlane) Kasjer (W odcinku Wolny dzień Skalmara) Szefowie: Pan Krab Plankton w odcinku Witamy W Kuble Pomyj(?) . Hobby: Karate, Puszczanie Baniek Smażenie Kraboburgerów, Muzyka, Tańczenie i Łowienie meduz Bohaterowie Syrenaman i Skorupin Nagrody: Hundreds of Awards and 74 Good Noodle Stars Głos: Jacek Kopczyński Ten artykuł jest o postaci. Jeśli chodzi ci o kreskówkę, kliknij tutaj. ''SpongeBob KanciastoPorty (ang. SpongeBob SqaurePants) jest tytułową postacią w seriach animowanych Nieckelodeona SpongeBob KanciastoPorty. Został zaprojektowany przez biologa morskiego i animatora Stephena Hillenburga, i głosem przez Jacka Kopczyńskiego, a w oryginalnej wersji przez Toma Kennego. Wygląd i charkterystyka SpongeBob jest porowatą, żółtą gąbką ubraną w kanciaste spodnie, stąd nazwa SpongeBob KanciastoPorty. Ma duże niebieskie oczy, każdy z trzema rzęsami, oraz dwa czołowe przednie zęby. On również ma trzy piegi na każdym policzku i dołkami. Nosi białą koszulę z czerwonym krawatem, brązowe spodnie przytrzymywanych przez czarny pasek i czarne buty. Zwykle nosi czarny krawat na specjalne okazje. SpongeBob ma bardzo charakterystyczny wygląd i wiele się śmieje. SpongeBob to gąbka morska, tak jak jego rodzice, ale bardziej przypomina gąbkę do mycia. Mówi się, że to dlatego, ten projekt Hillenburga jest bardziej zabawny. Chociaż w kilku odcinkach jest pokazywany jest on z kręgosłupem, jest on bardzo elastyczny i można wyginać go we wszystkich kierunkach. Może również może wchłonąć duże ilości wody ze względu na jego porowate ciało. SpongeBob oparty był na pierwszej Hillenburga gąbce dzieciaka, Gąbka Boba, który był główną gwiazdą na komiks w Intertidal Zone. Gąbka Boba była okrągła, nosiła okulary i bardzo się różniła od SpongeBoba. Hillenburg pokazuje prawdziwe narodziny SpongeBoba w komentarzu audio na płycie trzeciej w pudełku SpongeBob KanciastoPorty The Complete of 1st Season. Ponadto, Intertidal Strefa została również gwiazdą z Rocky krewetek. Hillenburg ujawnia tworzenie SpongeBoba. Info o postaci SpongeBob jest wesoły, dobrze wychowany i zawsze chętnie pomoże każdemu. On jest dobry dla wszystkich i jest wesoły, że może być z tymi przyjaciółmi wokół niego. Jeśli chodzi o sposób pracy SpongeBob uzupełnia go do najlepszych jego zdolności, i dostaje bardzo zdenerwowania nad sobą, jeśli nie uczyni czegoś dobrego. On jest ogólnie lekkomyślną postacią i jest przyjazny dla każdego. Ma wiek 22 lat, który czyni go młody i dorosły, ale on i Patryk nadal wykazują niedojrzałości młodych chłopców. SpongeBob mieszka w domu z ananasa w mieście Bikini Dolne, z jego domowym ślimakiem Gacusiem. Następny jego przyjaciel to Skalmar Obłynos, który mieszka w domu z głowiy z wyspy wielkanocnej, który się mieści między domem SpongeBoba i Patryka. SpongeBob uważa go za bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela, choć nie jest to wzajemne. Następny sąsiad SpongeBoba obok domu skalmara jest Patryk, najlepszy przyjaciel SpongeBoba który mieszka pod kamieniem. SpongeBob i Patryk mają bardzo wiele zainteresowań, które będą później są odkrywane. Są Goobero Maniak, i spędzają dużo czasu na Łodzi lodów Goobero Maniaka. SpongeBob i Patryk są bardzo niedojrzałymi dorosłymi, ponieważ robią rzeczy, które zazwyczaj są robione przez dzieci. Oznacza to, że Skalmar pokazuje silną niechęć do obu z nich, jak on sam uważa, są bardzo dziecinni. SpongeBob Skalmara postrzega jako jednego z jego najbliższych przyjaciół, mimo że Skalmar oczywiście nie podziela uczucia. Oznacza to, że zazwyczaj Skalmar ponosi ciężar za cechy i działania SpongeBoba, a szczególnie przez denerwujący śmiech SpongeBoba. Innym bardzo bliskim przyjacielem z SpongeBoba jest Sandy Pysia. Zarówno jednak, jak i miłość do Karate, często są widoczne jako poznawanie się nawzajem, wykonując różne ruchy. Skalmar faktycznie lubi SpongeBoba w niektórych odcinkach i SpongeBob jest zadowolony... O SpongeBobie mówi się, że jest osobą dorosłą, ale on bardzo wygląda jak dziecko, że nie wstydzi się korzystać z rzeczy, na ogół związanych z młodszymi dziećmi, takie jak sweterki i ciasteczka domowej roboty. On nie jest dobrze rozeznany na sarkazm ze szczerości, a czasami jest bardzo dosłowny w poglądach, co może prowadzić do katastrofy dla tych wokół niego. Mimo tych cech, jego lekki wygląd, a jego brak siły fizycznej, SpongeBob uważa się bardzo dojrzałego i próbował i udowodnić, "męskość" na wielu okazjach. SpongeBob robi karierę jako kucharz smażący Kraboburgery w restauracji Pod Tłustym Krabem. Pomimo jego niskiego wynagrodzenia (on raz twierdził, że jest on zmuszony płacić swoim własnym szefem) i złych warunków w pracy, jest bardzo dumny ze swojej działalności zawodowej. Jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym pracownikiem i wygrał nagrodę pracownika miesiąca setki razy. SpongeBob jest bardzo oddany swojemu szefowi, Eugeniuszowi H. Krabowi, który czasem jest zmęczony ciągłym entuzjazmem SpongeBoba. Jednakże jest on faworyzowany przez pana Kraba, bo ciężko pracuje i jest bardzo dobry w swojej pracy. A powtarzający się dowcip z serii pokazuje, że SpongeBob jest niezdolny poprzez próby uzyskania jego prawa jazdy. Brał udział w licznych egzaminach ze szkoły jazdyPani Puff przez wiele lat, a każdego roku nie udaje się mu zdać. SpongeBob przypisuje sobie nerwowość za kierownicą, chociaż po prostu strasznie się denerwuje podczas jazdy (z emocji), kończące się często w wypadkiem samochodowym. Jest również co ujawniło odcinku: Różowa Oferma i New Student Starfish że SpongeBob jest bardzo dobrze zachowującą się osobą i odcinek Różowa Oferma zdobył setki nagród za doskonałość w doskonałości. W New Student Starfish SpongeBob ma dobrą ilość inteligencji. SpongeBob również używa Sponge Gloss w odcinku: Picture Day, który wygląda jak butelka do połysku ust. Kiedyś stał się normalnym w odcinku: Not Normal i był wtedy normalny. Oglądał kasetę Jak się stać normalnym dla początkujących, która uczyniła go normalnego. Jak okazuje się w odcinku Party Pooper Pants, jego nauczycielką była Kindergarten Pani Shell.